


Незнакомка

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: "Я оглянулся посмотреть, не оглянулась ли она, чтоб посмотреть, не оглянулся ли я".Гакт падает в обморок на улице, а когда очухивается, видит пару самых прекрасных в мире ножек...
Relationships: Gackt (Musician)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. I. Видение

Она прошла, как каравелла по зеленым волнам…  
М. Леонидов

Гакт распахнул глаза. Зрение фокусировалось с трудом, единственное, что он сумел более или менее разглядеть — пара ног.

— Господи… — пробормотал он и снова закрыл глаза.

Упасть в обморок прямо посреди улицы… Такого с ним еще не было. И, видимо, эта женщина (а это, конечно, женщина, с такими-то ногами) помогла ему сесть. Вокруг витали звуки улицы, людские голоса. Обычный день в Токио. Гакт снова открыл глаза. Кто-то пытался помочь ему встать, а пара самых стройных в мире ног удалилась, и, скорее всего, навсегда. Разглядеть их обладательницу так и не удалось: при попытке поднять взгляд голову сдавливала нестерпимая боль.

Картинка так и не выходила из головы. Стоило только на секунду задуматься, как сразу перед глазами появлялись гладкие грациозные ножки в черных лакированных туфлях и шелковых чулках. «Почему я так уверен, что это чулки? Вдруг там колготки?..»

— Гаку, вернись к нам, пожалуйста. — Голос Чачи отвлек от приятных мыслей. — А то ты уже даже жевать забываешь.  
— Да я вообще есть не хочу, — пробормотал Гакт и отложил палочки.  
— Ох, любовь и вправду зла… Но вот объясни мне, как можно влюбиться в ноги?  
— Ну, в твои-то ноги уж точно никто не влюбится, — фыркнул Гакт.  
— Эй! А ты, кстати, уверен, что это была женщина?  
— У мужиков таких ног не бывает, даже у геев.  
— Поверим твоему богатому опыту. Но подумай сам, мало ли что тебе могло привидеться. Призрак Марлен Дитрих, например.  
— Чей?  
— Проехали. Но лучше выброси все это из головы. Тебе же уже не семнадцать лет — за незнакомками бегать.  
— Тебе зато все сто. Все равно я ее найду! — упрямо заявил Гакт.  
— Конечно, найдешь, — сказал Чача. — В Токио всего-то двенадцать миллионов человек.

Гакт сделал вид, что пропустил ехидное замечание мимо ушей, но «найду» было проще сказать, чем сделать. Не будешь же подходить к прохожим на улице, спрашивая, не видели ли они тут девушку с охрененно красивыми ногами. Три дня он все свое свободное время бродил по улицам — безуспешно. Как назло, короткие юбки исчезли, а уж красивые ноги…

Один раз ему почти повезло. По стечению обстоятельств оказавшись у какого-то офиса, Гакт случайно увидел… да-да, ее! Но, пока он вылезал из машины, она исчезла в толпе. И снова он не успел разглядеть ничего, кроме стройных ножек. Да еще на всякий случай запомнил вывеску на здании. На следующее утро он уже был на посту и, вроде как, небрежно прогуливаясь, пялился на ноги проходящих мимо женщин. Но все безуспешно! Или она сегодня не пришла на работу, или вообще работала в другом месте. Охрана стала уже коситься в его сторону, пришлось уйти ни с чем. Можно было бы, конечно, обойти все офисные здания в Токио, но на это ушло бы лет десять.

До позднего вечера он бродил по улицам, уже ни на что не надеясь и все больше склоняясь к мысли, что глупо бегать за призраком неизвестно кого. А что если она замужем? Или уродина? Стерва? Стерва-уродина? (Уродина? как же… с такими ногами!) Лесбиянка? Мужик? Он мог бы напридумывать еще целую кучу ее недостатков и препятствий, но не мог отделаться от мыслей о ней и желания ее найти. Гакт остановился на мосту и задумался, облокотившись на перила, ничего не видя и не слыша. Спокойное мерцание воды в лучах фонарей и тусклый блеск луны, тишина и прохлада навевали покой, и мысли текли вяло, неспешно, как и вода внизу. И среди тишины и покоя раздался вдруг чей-то негромкий голос.

— Простите, у вас не найдется зажигалки?

Голос был женский. Говорила его обладательница с сильным акцентом, но уверенно и свободно. Гакт машинально чиркнул зажигалкой, поднося ее к сигарете девушки. Пламя осветило часть щеки. Лицо, насколько можно было судить в темноте, было довольно миловидным.

— Спасибо. — Каблуки зацокали по асфальту.

Гакт посмотрел ей вслед. Свет фонаря упал на ее ноги. Несколько секунд Гакт стоял, не в силах поверить такой удаче и сдвинуться с места. А потом, не до конца понимая, что делает, пошел за ней.


	2. II. Встреча

— Из чего видно, что ты такая умная? 

— Хотя бы из того, что я никогда не пошла бы с тобой в кафе. 

— Да я бы тебя никогда не позвал. 

— А вот из этого, — заявила она, — и видно, что ты глуп. 

Эрик Сигал 

Незнакомка шла довольно быстро. Впрочем, в такой-то час, что она вообще на улице делает, интересно? Неважно. Вот же она, вот… Стук ее каблуков раздавался в ночной тишине громко и отчетливо. В небе висела белым фонарем луна. Гакт поднял глаза и залюбовался ночным светилом. Заняло это всего пару секунд, но их хватило, чтобы он чуть не налетел на незнакомку, которой вдруг взбрело в голову взять и остановиться. Она резко повернулась к нему, и он чисто машинально отступил назад. Стояла она так, что свет фонаря падал на них обоих, и Гакт, наконец-то, увидел ее лицо. Собранные на затылке — довольно небрежно, надо сказать, — черные волосы; одна из прядей выбилась из прически, и девушка быстрым привычным движением убрала ее за ухо. Темные глаза она красила так, что уголки их казались приподнятыми, отчего в чертах ее лица проступало что-то азиатское. Чуть раскосые глаза, как будто вытянутый вперед нос — все это придавало ее узкому лицу нечто лисье. Аристократическая белизна ее кожи подчеркивалась чернотой волос. Во всем ее облике, фигуре, позе чувствовалось напряжение, словно она ждала удара или еще чего-нибудь в таком роде и, вместе с тем — внутренняя сила, которую ему редко приходилось видеть в женщинах.

Прежде чем Гакт успел открыть рот, девушка произнесла четко и громко, нажимая на каждое слово: "Предупреждаю, у меня есть пистолет». Смысл услышанного до Гакта дошел не сразу.

— Что? — переспросил он.  
— Вы что — сталкер, или как это называется? — Голос ее звучал не совсем уверенно, но, видимо, она знала, что говорит.

От такого вопроса Гакт совсем растерялся: он и до этого-то не знал, что ей сказать, а тут… Выстрелит еще в самом деле, кто ее знает. Нет, он ее не боится, но, согласитесь, неприятно, когда ты только нашел девушку, за которой ты три дня бегал по всему городу, а первое, что она тебе сообщает — ты сталкер, а у нее есть пистолет.

— Я… Эм… Нет, конечно! Я…

Он почувствовал, что краснеет. Дурацкая ситуация. Это тебе не на вечеринке к моделям клеиться! Да и по ее лицу видно уже, что она его не сталкером считает, а просто идиотом. Стоит перед ней идиот и тупо переминается с ноги на ногу, еще и пялится на нее во все глаза, на грудь особенно — и на ноги, конечно. На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что она может сейчас просто развернуться и уйти. Бегай потом за ней опять по всему Токио! Ну, так тебе и надо, увалень.

— Я… — Гакт все-таки попытался взять себя в руки и — сказал самую большую глупость, какую только мог: — Я влюбился в… в ваши ноги…

Лицо девушки вытянулось и приобрело такое выражение, словно ей только что сказали, что Земля плоская и покоится на спине кита.

— Ноги? — повторила она. — А где?.. Господи! — Губы ее вдруг изогнулись в улыбке. — Ну конечно! — воскликнула она. — Значит, это вы тогда чуть меня не сбили… Это же были вы?  
— Да… — Гакт еще больше покраснел.  
— А теперь вы мне дали прикурить, да? Ох, вы меня так напугали! — Она коротко и звонко рассмеялась, тоже немного смутившись.  
— Извините. Я не хотел. Не подумал, что… ночью… девушка одна, а я тут еще… темно… Извините.  
— Ноги, да? — Она смотрела на Гакта, наклонив голову, насмешливо, но в то же время ласково. — Меня зовут Ада.

Девушка протянула ему руку. Гакт пожал ее и тоже назвал себя. Ада широко ему улыбнулась. Мягкая, теплая улыбка, добрая и ласковая, немного насмешливая и смущенная.

— Знаете, — сказала она, все еще улыбаясь, — может, в Японии принято иначе, но там, откуда я приехала, когда девушка нравится, ее приглашают на свидание.

Свидание? Вот так сразу? Гакт почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Но сама судьба сейчас улыбалась ему, и нельзя было упустить шанс — наверное, единственный в жизни. В который раз уже за последние несколько минут Гакт взял себя в руки.

— Поужинаем завтра вместе?

Девушка молча кивнула, снова улыбнулась и попросила ее проводить.

— Скажите, Ада, неужели бы вы, правда, в меня выстрелили? — спросил Гакт, когда они прощались.  
— А как вы думаете?.. До встречи! — произнесла она, дернув плечом.  
— Ничего я не думаю… До завтра.

***  
Спать он не мог. До самого рассвета просидел за роялем. Что-то слышалось ему, пока еще бесформенное, неясное, но он чувствовал, что нельзя упускать это. Когда он все же задремал, ему снилась Ада — ее теплая улыбка и выбившаяся из прически прядь.


	3. III. Свидание

— Можно в этот локон мне поцеловать Вас? 

— В губы! 

Марина Цветаева

Ада стояла на мосту (том самом, где они встретились вчера), опершись на перила. Между тонких пальцев тлела сигаретка. Она, видимо, успела после работы зайти домой: вместо приличествующего офисному работнику костюма на ней было светлое платье с широкой юбкой, заканчивающейся чуть ниже колен. Платье выглядело несколько старомодно, но очень шло ей, подчеркивало фигуру и приятно оттеняло цвет кожи. Волосы были небрежно собраны в хвост, толстые пряди падали на плечи. Тонкие щиколотки перехватывали ремешки туфель.

Гакт, вообще-то, сильно опаздывал и боялся, что Ада уже ушла, но — она стояла, опершись на перила, курила тонкую сигаретку и смотрела выжидающе.

— Извините, — пробормотал Гакт, чувствуя себя свиньей, что заставил ее ждать.  
— Я уж думала, вы забыли… — Она улыбнулась. — Я голодна, — продолжала она все с той же мягкой улыбкой. — Пойдемте куда-нибудь?

В ней было что-то чарующее, даже магическое. Каждое ее движение выглядело, как элемент бесконечного танца. Он любовался ею. Ада относилась к тому редкому типу девушек, на которых приятно смотреть, что бы они ни делали. Даже курила она так гипнотически притягательно, что Гакт мысленно простил ей эту слабость. Смеясь, она чуть запрокидывала голову; глаза ее, большие и темные, чуть раскосые, пристально вглядывались в окружающую действительность (Гакт не сразу понял, что она попросту близорука, но по каким-то причинам не носит ни очков, ни линз и, вместо того чтобы щуриться, наоборот, распахивала глаза, отчего они казались большими, а взгляд — цепким и пристальным).

О себе она рассказывала неохотно, скупо выдавая крохи информации. Создавалось впечатление, что о себе ей говорить попросту скучно. Она предпочитала разговаривать о чем-то таком, что не касалось лично до нее и до собеседника. В общем, узнать о ней удалось немного. На вопрос о том, откуда она приехала, Ада ответила, что Гакт там точно никогда не был, поэтому это неважно; о работе — что это очень скучно, но зато приносит хорошие деньги. В Токио она приехала в командировку, которая закончится только осенью. Еще он узнал, что ее отец преподает японский язык в университете, поэтому она так хорошо говорит. И это всё! От вопросов она уходила, переводя разговор на другое, или просто делая вид, что не слышит.

После ужина они решили пойти выпить. К алкоголю Ада относилась довольно равнодушно, но у нее — по ее же словам — выдался тяжелый день на работе, и выпить ей бы не помешало. Она пила, делая большие глотки, но пьянела медленно, да и то так, словно делала всему миру одолжение тем, что немного захмелела. Гакт вовсе не собирался ее поить, конечно, но у него была смутная надежда, что у нее развяжется язык, и она расскажет о себе побольше…

В баре пришлось стоять, и Ада немного времени спустя пожаловалась, что у нее болят ноги, и предложила уйти. Лицо ее немного раскраснелось, глаза блестели.

— Я целый день хожу сегодня, — сказала она.

Время было уже к полуночи. Ада зябко поежилась от вечерней прохлады. Гакт положил ей руку на плечо, немного прижал к себе, чтобы ей было не так холодно, и почувствовал, как она вздрогнула от этого прикосновения. Но уже через мгновение она расслабилась и прижалась к нему. А еще через секунду он целовал ее, крепко сжав в объятиях.

Дальше она шла босиком. Гакт удивился про себя тому, какая она была, оказывается, маленькая: теперь было понятно, почему она ходит на таких высоких каблуках.

— Хочешь зайти? — спросила она, когда они уже были у ее дома.

Она глядела на него выжидающе, и что-то такое было в ее глазах, что-то похожее на страх.

— Ну? — Она улыбнулась.

Ада не стала зажигать света, а просто отдернула занавеску — из окна лился свет фонарей. Освещение в комнате напоминало кадры из старых фильмов. Они сидели на диване. Ада курила, молча выпуская дым. Гакт вдруг почувствовал, что устал. В ее квартире — съемной, временной, необжитой — ему казалось, что он вернулся домой после долгих странствий. Это было странно и непривычно. Он чисто машинально прикрыл глаза и тут же почувствовал прикосновение прохладных губ ко лбу. Она поцеловала его лоб, потом глаза, осторожно и несмело гладила по волосам. Гакт взял ее руку и поднес к губам. От нее пахло табаком и духами. В комнате было очень тихо. Каждый шорох ее платья, каждый вздох слышался отчетливо и ясно.

***  
Она вздрогнула всем телом и пробормотала что-то на родном языке, когда он вошел в нее.

— Что ты?..  
— Больно… — Она невольно поморщилась.  
— Прости… Так — лучше?..  
— Да… Извини… Я очень давно этим не занималась…

Она подалась бедрами ему навстречу, выгнулась под ним, тихо застонав. Он крепко обхватил ее и перевернулся на спину, усаживая ее на себя. Он видел, как она запрокидывала голову, руки ее царапнули его по груди. Он сжал их крепко и притянул ее к себе, жадно впился в ее губы.

***  
Ада лежала у него на плече; иногда она приподнималась, чтобы поцеловать его. Поцелуи были нежные и как будто ленивые. Она томно прикрывала глаза и улыбалась, как кошка, он гладил ее по волосам и улыбался в ответ.

— Хочу курить, — прошептала она осипшим от долгого молчания голосом. — Ты не хочешь?  
— Если честно, — тоже хрипло и тоже шепотом ответил он, — очень хочу.  
— Никогда не курю там, где сплю… — Она выскользнула из его объятий.

Ада накинула халат и просто запахнула его, даже не стала завязывать поясок. Вышла из спальни в соседнюю комнату, служившую и столовой, и кухней, и гостиной, и прихожей; дверь была открыта, и Гакт слышал, как она включила свет, как поставила на столик у дивана пепельницу, чиркнула зажигалкой. Гакту очень не хотелось вылезать из теплой постели, но желание курить было просто невыносимым.

— О ужас, у меня кончились сигареты, — сообщил он, садясь рядом с Адой.

Она молча протянула ему пачку. Дамские сигареты. Какая разница? Табак и есть табак.

— Спасибо.

Говорить вдруг стало как-то не о чем. Вернее… У Гакта была пара вопросов, но по лицу Ады было видно, что она не настроена на разговоры. Его жгло любопытство. Например, ему очень хотелось спросить, почему она «давно этим не занималась»… И еще было кое-что…

Ада сидела, положив ногу на ногу, и сползшая пола халата частично открывала взору бедро. На бедре змеился белый шрам. И на вид, и на ощупь он выглядел так, как будто рваную рану грубо зашили на скорую руку. Гакт осторожно провел по белому шраму пальцами и спросил:

— Откуда?

Ада коротко взглянула сначала на него, потом на свою ногу так, словно видела ее впервые, и, дернув плечом, неохотно ответила:

— Ах, это… В детстве я очень любила лазать по деревьям.

Тон, каким она произнесла эти слова, пресекал все попытки последующих расспросов. Впрочем, разговаривать уже и не хотелось. Он крепко обнял ее и поцеловал несколько раз в шею.

— Пойдем спать? — прошептал он.

Ада повернулась к нему, ловя его губы.

— Только спать? — шепотом спросила она.

***  
Ада спала, лежа на животе и обняв подушку. Лицо закрывали волосы. Гакт обычно не оставался с женщиной на всю ночь, и сейчас он подумал, что хорошо было бы уйти. Ночь уже близилась к утру. Он встал было и стал на ощупь искать свои джинсы, но тут почувствовал, что Ада схватила его за руку. Прикосновение было таким неожиданным, что он невольно вздрогнул от испуга.

— Не уходи, — сказала она, не открывая глаз и не поднимая головы.

Гакт про себя подумал, что хватка у нее довольно крепкая для такого роста. Но было еще кое-что. На самом деле он не хотел никуда уходить. От нее. Отсюда. Вообще. Никогда.

— Не ухожу… — сказал он, забираясь обратно под одеяло.  
— Не уходи… — повторила она и снова заснула, уткнувшись ему в плечо и обняв его за шею.


	4. IV. Солнце

Мы идем по белой дороге. И моя тень касается твоей тени. Моя тень говорит твоей тени: «Я люблю тебя». 

Марий Ягодов

Все между ними, казалось Гакту, происходило будто бы по заранее написанному кем-то сценарию — как в кино или пьесе, когда двое обязательно должны встретиться и обязательно должны быть вместе. Но эта пьеса (или фильм) никогда не будет сыграна, поэтому их чувства и отношения вовсе не были ни игрой, ни притворством.

Однажды оставшись у нее, он пропал в ее квартире. Каждый раз, когда у него было свободное время, он проводил его с ней. Он приходил, когда мог, и никогда не случалось так, чтобы придя, он не застал ее. Иногда он приходил ночью или даже под утро и невольно будил ее, забираясь под одеяло; Ада сонным голосом бормотала что-то и прижималась к нему.

Очень редко им удавалось провести вместе целый день. Не целоваться урывками, не смотреть на часы, не торопиться, а просто быть вместе. Ада любила гулять по городу, и они много ходили по улицам, не выбирая маршрутов, не думая о том, куда идти.

Однажды в один из первых своих совместных выходных они зашли в книжный магазин. Ада хотела купить какую-то книгу. Это было что-то очень редкое, — Гакт точно помнил, потому что ни в первом, ни во втором, ни даже в пятом или шестом магазине искомое не было найдено. Он так потом и не вспомнил, что это была за книга. Но он помнил, что она, в конце концов, нашлась в крохотном магазинчике на окраине, и он купил ее к вящей радости своей девушки. И потом, когда она уезжала, эта книга была единственным его подарком, который она забрала с собой. Все остальное осталось, и где-то на дне реки, наверное, все еще лежит серебряное колечко в виде двух перевитых змей. Но это все было потом, потом. А сейчас было — солнце, лето, душная пыль большого города и кондиционерная прохлада книжного магазина.

— Снова нет, — извиняющимся тоном сообщила Ада.

На улице стояла нестерпимая жара, и покидать магазин не хотелось. Ада стала смотреть на полки с книгами, на товары у кассы; взгляд ее упал на стойку с журналами. Лицо ее вытянулось, как бывало всегда, когда что-то удивляло ее. Она взяла один из журналов и близоруко вгляделась в фото на обложке. Глаза ее широко раскрылись. Она перевела взгляд на Гакта. Он взглянул на журнал и узнал самого себя.

— Это же ты?.. — растерянно и даже как будто испуганно проговорила она и сама себе ответила: — Ну, да. Ты…

Ада купила журнал и потом долго сравнивала фотографию с оригиналом. Она смеялась, как ребенок, говорила, что теперь ей, видимо, придется отстреливаться от его фанаток, что в жизни он выглядит лучше и еще, и еще, и Гакт смеялся вместе с ней и целовал ее руку. Журнал они забыли в такси, когда возвращались домой.

Ничего, ничего у него не осталось! Ничего, кроме воспоминаний: отдельных эпизодов, деталей, застывших образов. Он помнил, что дни тогда стояли солнечные и жаркие, неправдоподобно яркие, как бывает только в кино и на картинах. Ада, когда не нужно было соблюдать принятый в их фирме дресс-код, носила платья с широкой юбкой. На ветру юбка взмывала вверх, и Ада прижимала ее к бедрам.

Когда они шли по улице, мужчины провожали Аду взглядом. Гакт чувствовал укол ревности и вместе с тем — прилив самодовольства. Хотя шрам на ее бедре и не вызывал у него восторга, сам факт его существования как будто возвышал его над теми, кто мог только мечтать об этой женщине. Он знал, что никто из окидывающих ее взглядом и глядящих ей вслед, каким бы богатым воображением он ни обладал, не может угадать, ни тем более знать об этом изъяне ее тела. Это как будто была их тайна, и никто извне не мог ее знать, даже подозревать о ее существовании. И он знал, что и близко никого к ней подпустит, потому что это его женщина. Раньше, до встречи с ним? Да, но это — прошлое, пыль, туман, ничего больше. Важно то, что происходит сейчас. А сейчас — он держит ее за руку, слушает, как она рассказывает что-то смешное, что случилось у них в офисе, и — солнце, много солнца, сколько он не видели никогда в жизни, ее черные волосы блестят, а юбкой играет ветер, норовя оголить ее ляжки, и она прижимает юбку к бедрам и улыбается ему, только ему, и он целует ее в улыбающийся рот, вдыхая аромат ее духов и согретой на солнце кожи.


	5. V. Разговор

Не отрекаются, любя… 

В. Тушнова 

Это был первый раз, когда он привез ее к себе. Обстановка дома, полумрак комнат, даже сам воздух — все приводило ее в почти детский восторг. Он улыбался, рассказывая ей о том, чего ему стоило построить этот дом, и готов был сложить все свои сокровища к ее прекрасным ногам (которые утопали по щиколотку в высоком ворсе ковра).

Она села прямо на пол и улыбнулась — так, как только она одна умела улыбаться. Он опустился рядом и притянул к ее себе, чтобы поцеловать. Она была немного уставшая после работы, вокруг ее губ легла тень этой усталости. Он и сам был сильно измотан: последние дни ему пришлось много работать, и это был первый выходной за неделю. Но, сидя на полу, совсем близко друг к другу, точно боялись замерзнуть, они оба не чувствовали усталости, а только покой и блаженство этой редкой и потому такой ценной минуты.

Гакт поцеловал ее и тихо спросил: «Не хочешь посмотреть спальню?»

***  
Ада лежала на животе, положив голову на руки, и искоса смотрела на Гакта, в глазах ее мелькали лукавые искорки.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросила она.  
— Я думаю… Думаю, что не хочу, чтобы уезжала.

Ада улыбнулась и прижалась к нему.

Гакт и раньше думал об этом: он с содроганием ждал того дня, когда она покинет его, исчезнет навсегда. Он знал, что ее отъезд будет финалом их истории. Она пришла в его жизнь ниоткуда, никуда и уйдет… И никакими силами ее не удержать. Но слабая надежда еще теплилась в его душе. Сейчас, когда Ада была с ним здесь, в его доме, он невольно думал о том, что его надежда, пожалуй, не так уж тщетна.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала.

Она приподнялась на локте и пристально посмотрела на него. От лукавых искорок в ее глазах не осталось и следа.

— Милый, — сказала она, — это невозможно… — Она грустно улыбнулась. — Но я бы многое дала, чтобы остаться с тобой…

Гакт притянул ее к себе и крепко поцеловал. Он уже пожалел о затеянном разговоре. Конечно, не может быть так, чтобы она отказалась от всей своей жизни, которая есть у нее где-то там, на далекой родине. Но, начав спрашивать, он уже не мог остановиться.

— Кто тебя ждет дома? — спросил он, стараясь придать своему голосу как можно больше праздного любопытства. — Кто бы он ни был, он не будет любить тебя, как я.

Ада вздохнула и посмотрела на Гакта ясным и спокойным взглядом.

— Ты прав, — сказала она. — Но он и не должен так меня любить…

Видимо, выражение лица Гакта стало очень глупым и недоумевающим, потому что Ада рассмеялась. Она провела ладонью по его лицу и волосам и ласково сказала:

— Не ревнуй, милый. Это… другое, чем ты… — Она задумалась, подбирая слова. — Совсем не то, что ты думаешь. Этот человек — самый дорогой для меня. Но не ревнуй.

Гакт хотел спросить, кто этот «самый дорогой человек», но растерялся, и слова застряли в горле. Ада продолжала:

— Ему восемь лет. И он — мой сын.  
— Что?!

Услышанное поразило его. Но волновала его мысль вовсе не о ребенке…

— Ты… — начал он, — ты замужем?!

Мысль, даже тень мысли, что в ее жизни есть мужчина, который имеет на нее больше прав, чем он, причиняла невыносимую боль.

— Нет, — сказала она и как-то вымученно улыбнулась. — Я никогда не была замужем. — Она помолчала. — Пожалуйста, не спрашивай меня больше ни о чем. Я много страдала и не люблю вспоминать об этом.

Она рассказала еще, что из-за своей работы проводит дома очень мало времени, и сын живет у ее матери; что мужчины, услышав о ребенке, тут же растворялись в воздухе, поэтому и ему она не хотела говорить, но… вот сказала же…

С мужчиной — мужем, любовником, — думал Гакт, еще можно было бы соперничать, но не с ребенком. Теперь он уже со всей отчетливостью видел, что она живет в мире, где ему нет места. И взамен этого мира он мало что мог ей предложить.

И все-таки. Они любили друг друга. И сейчас она была так близко и принадлежала только ему.


	6. VI. Эпизоды

Роман их длится не для посторонних. 

А. Вознесенский

Из всех совместных дней и ночей особенно врезалось ему в память несколько эпизодов. Почему-то именно они были ему особенно дороги, дороже других воспоминаний. Он с трудом мог восстановить хронологию, но помнил все до мельчайших подробностей. (Особенно остро ударили его воспоминания, когда он, оказавшись в Европе, поймал себя на том, что ищет ее глазами в толпе. Ему стало смешно – возможно, потому, что она для него была «все равно, что мертвая», а может, от того, что он давно не думал о ней, и внезапное желание увидеть ее показалось ему нелепым.)

«Все равно, что мертвая» - это ее фраза. Он не мог вспомнить, когда именно это было сказано, но хорошо помнил ее слова, произнесенные просто и спокойно, словно вещь сама собой разумеющаяся: «Когда я уеду, ты легко меня забудешь, потому что я буду для тебя все равно, что мертвая». В памяти осталась только эта фраза. Ни контекста, ни ответа.

Он помнил другое. И лучше всего – несколько эпизодов: «рояль» - «зелень» - «балкон». «Зелень» - это точно был уже самый конец. А другие два? Что было раньше, что потом? Провал.

***  
В ту ночь Гакт никак не мог заснуть и вышел в гостиную. (Это было не в первый визит Ады, он помнил точно; но – когда?) Он все никак не мог закончить вещь, которую начал после их первой встречи. Теперь он хотел вернуться к работе. За временем он не следил. Играл ли он час, два или всю ночь… Ада вышла к нему, видимо, разбуженная музыкой. Он только коротко взглянул на нее, улыбнулся. Она улыбнулась в ответ. Она выглядела сонной, куталась в его рубашку (которая по размеру была ей скорее халатом), от нее веяло теплом и уютом. Гакт бросил игру и подошел к ней. Крепко обнял и поцеловал. Ада сощурилась по-кошачьи.

\- Это – твое? – спросила она.

Обычно она не интересовалась его творческой деятельностью. Иногда он сам ей что-то рассказывал, и она внимательно слушала и даже отвечала впопад, но в целом сторонилась его дел. Пожалуй, это могло бы его обидеть, но ничего подобного он не чувствовал.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Никак не могу закончить. Но это будет прекрасная песня.

Ада улыбнулась в ответ. Ей, судя по всему, приятно было слышать, что песня будет прекрасная.

\- Ты вроде говорила, что играла когда-то, - вдруг вспомнил Гакт.  
\- Очень давно. Я уже все забыла.

Она все же села за рояль и коснулась клавиш. Она играла что-то сложное, и играла довольно уверенно, но как-то нарочито, слишком. Слышно было, что она, действительно, давно не играла, хотя когда-то наверняка была первой ученицей в своем классе. Несколько раз она ошиблась. В ее игре было больше какого-то надрыва, истерики даже, чем, собственно, игры.

Ада оборвала фразу на середине и, рассмеявшись, сказала:

\- Ужасно, да?  
\- Отвратительно, - честно сказал он и тоже рассмеялся.

Он наклонился и поцеловал ее.

Что они говорили потом, он не помнил. Вырванный из тьмы памяти кусок – ни начала, ни конца. Песню он дописал уже после ее отъезда. Выбирая героиню для клипа, он искал сначала девушку, похожую на Аду, но потом вдруг будто испугался чего-то и выбрал обесцвеченную ее противоположность - симпатичную, впрочем, девушку, но ничем не походившую на Аду. С тем же успехом он мог бы снимать манекен. А ведь Ада могла бы увидеть клип и узнать себя… Может, именно эта вероятность и напугала его?..

***  
А вот это было уже у нее. Тогда им выпало провести целых два дня вместе. Ночью они, конечно, почти не спали. После нескольких дней разлуки он не мог оторваться от нее. А после этих двух дней – снова разлука, пусть и недолгая.

На столе стояла початая бутылка вина, два недопитых бокала, горели свечи. Ада взяла сигареты и вышла на балкон, накинув на плечи халат. Гакту не нравилось, что она много курит, и, после долгих споров, они сошлись на том, что она не будет курить в комнатах и в его доме, а также сократит количество сигарет в день.

Из комнаты он видел, как она стояла, облокотившись на перила. Балкон никак не освещался, и в темноте белели ее халат и босые ноги. Стояла жара, и даже ночью было можно ходить босиком, не рискуя простудиться. Гакт вышел к ней и тоже закурил. На улице было удивительно тихо. Жители Токио прятались от жары дома, под кондиционером. На лицо Ады падал свет уличного фонаря, и Гакт залюбовался ее профилем. Уже в который раз он отметил, что в ее чертах было что-то птичье, но не мелкое и смешное, а строгое и благородное. Наверное, именно это называется породой. Некоторые ее оговорки наталкивали на мысль о ее высоком происхождении, но узнать что-либо было решительно невозможно. Она отмахивалась от вопросов, оставалось только гадать. Сейчас он снова подумал обо всем этом и спросил:

\- Ты похожа на принцессу, путешествующую инкогнито.  
\- Что? Я не понимаю…  
\- Ну, принцесса, которая никому не говорит, что она – принцесса.  
\- Ты… как это… фантазер. – Она широко улыбнулась. – Выдумываешь.

Он притянул ее к себе.

\- Ада – это твое настоящее имя? – спросил он, сжимая ее плечи и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее.

Она коротко чмокнула его в губы и ответила:

\- Нет, мое настоящее имя - Мата Хари.

Оба рассмеялись. Гакт смотрел на нее, и она казалась ему красивее, чем всегда. Глаза ее, оказавшиеся вдруг большими, в пол-лица, блестели. Он взял ее лицо в ладони и стал целовать.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он.  
\- Поцелуй меня еще, - отозвалась она, теснее прижимаясь к нему.

Он подхватил ее и увлек в темный угол балкона, куда не проникал свет фонарей. Он целовал ее лицо и шею, шептал что-то нежное, сам не понимая что… «Подожди… - заговорила она. - Не здесь… Не сходи с ума…» Но он не слушал. Он опьянел от ее запаха, от возбуждения, от азарта, от ее податливого тела. Было в этом что-то магическое… И уйди они сейчас в комнату, волшебство бы исчезло. Он довольно легко преодолел ее слабое сопротивление, хотя она все повторяла, что он сошел с ума.

Потом они долго стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Он гладил ее по волосам.

Да, он был тогда сумасшедшим. А что еще ему оставалось, как не наслаждаться этими днями, минутами? Ловить то, что дарила судьба? Будь Ада японкой или имей она пожизненный контракт, все, скорее всего, было бы иначе. Но ей предстояло покинуть Японию навсегда. И сколько он ни просил ее, она не желала оставить адреса. Наверное, он мог бы предложить ей руку и сердце, но почему-то был уверен, что она бы ему отказала. К тому же, что он мог дать ей? Он не был создан для семейной жизни, тем более не мог в одночасье сделаться отцом никогда не виденного им мальчика восьми лет (хотя, наверное, смог бы полюбить его из одной только любви к его матери). Ада, думал Гакт, заслуживала уютного домашнего очага и спокойной жизни, и у него язык бы не повернулся предложить ей такого мужа, который почти всегда занят и рискует своим здоровьем, не считаясь со здравым смыслом, и без всякого сожаления. Что бы это была за жизнь?.. Он не очень-то много думал об этом, но раз и навсегда понял, что это решительно невозможно.

***  
Накануне ее отъезда они гуляли за городом. Ада пожаловалась, что устает, и он отвез ее туда, где было много зелени и свежего воздуха. Оставив машину, они долго бродили по лесу. На залитой солнцем поляне, скрытой за деревьями и кустами от посторонних глаз, они сели отдохнуть. Долго молча целовались. Ада улыбалась и гладила его по лицу и волосам. Он сжимал ее руки и целовал их. 

По странной причуде памяти он помнил эту сцену со стороны: лес, зелень, солнце, двое влюбленных. Крохотный островок счастья.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала, - сказал он.

Ада легла прямо на траву и притянула его к себе.

\- Не думай об этом, милый, - тихо произнесла она, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. – Поцелуй меня, милый. Поцелуй так, словно завтра никогда не наступит.

Он жадно поцеловал ее в губы, потом в шею и принялся расстегивать ее блузку. Она и не думала возражать. Они оба чувствовали, что их только двое во всем мире, что люди исчезли в один миг, а значит, они могут, забыв все правила приличия, заняться любовью прямо здесь, на этой залитой солнцем поляне.

Потом Ада лежала на траве, и тень от ветки дерева падала ей на плечо, словно бридочка купальника. Он лежал рядом с ней и с интересом юного натуралиста наблюдал за божьей коровкой, самым наглым образом ползущей по ее груди. «Щекотно!» - хохотнула Ада, когда насекомое добралось до соска. Божья коровка улетела. Гакт потянулся к Аде. Они стали целоваться.

Вдруг до его слуха донеслись голоса, и почти тут же появились еще двое. Ада вздрогнула и прижалась к нему. Он закрыл ее собой и кинул на пришлецов недобрый взгляд. Это были парень и девушка, совсем юные. Они оторопело уставились на любящуюся парочку, прыснули со смеху и поспешно скрылись. Ада хихикнула. 

\- Наверное, они здесь за тем же самым…

Гакт вяло улыбнулся. Уединение было нарушено. Он с тоской подумал о том, что последний день вместе испорчен. Ада коснулась его плеча.

\- Что ты?  
\- Все хорошо... – Он поцеловал ее. – Ты не голодна?  
\- Очень! Но давай побудем здесь еще… Мне так хорошо с тобой…

Он почувствовал облегчение. Крепче обнял ее и поцеловал ее волосы. Они снова были вдвоем во всем мире.

\- Пообедаем дома? – спросила Ада. – Не хочу идти в ресторан.  
\- Как хочешь.   
\- Там слишком много людей.  
\- Можно всех выгнать…  
\- Лучше пообедаем дома. 

Они немного помолчали.

\- Во сколько у тебя завтра самолет?  
\- Рано… Часов в 8, кажется…  
\- Я тебя провожу.  
\- Не надо, милый. Будет слишком тяжело прощаться.

Гакт ничего не ответил. Он обнимал ее и прислушивался к ее дыханию, стараясь на всю жизнь запомнить эту минуту, когда в мире не было никого, кроме них.

***  
Он помнил и многое другое, конечно. Например, как Ада, опаздывая утром на работу, срочно одевалась, носилась в одном чулке по комнате, собирая разбросанную одежду и ища что-то – лифчик, заколку, второй чулок, - что неизменно находилось в самом неожиданном и неподходящем месте. Или как они вместе нежились в его огромной ванне, и Ада рассказывала ему, как прожила без него целых два дня. Или как она сидела на диване, разбирая какие-то документы, а он лежал головой на ее коленях и дремал под шорох бумаг и торопливый шепот. Еще помнил, что, когда ему снились кошмары, она целовала его в голову и гладила по волосам.


	7. VII. Прощание

Так, руки заложив в карманы, 

Стою. Синеет водный путь. 

— Опять любить кого-нибудь? — 

Ты уезжаешь утром рано. 

М. Цветаева

Вечером Ада должна была закончить какие-то свои дела по работе. Желая провести день с ним, она все отложила на вечер, теперь же, в довольно поздний час, Гакт встречал ее у офиса. Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Но вот, наконец, она появилась. У него вдруг сжалось сердце, и он испугался даже, что заплачет. Но он взял себя в руки и повел свою девушку в ресторан. Напоследок ему хотелось сделать широкий жест, пусть даже банальный.

Свидание прошло почти так же, как и обычно. Разговоры, вино, поцелуи. Потом он провожал ее домой. Она запретила ему остаться на ночь («Слишком тяжело будет прощаться утром, дорогой»), и они долго бродили по улицам и расстались только на рассвете. Прощались они там же, где встретились впервые — на мосту.

Они стояли, глядя на казавшуюся стальной воду, и даже не держались за руки. Все уже было сказано, оставалось самое трудное — попрощаться. Оба не знали, что говорить. Все слова казались пустыми и бессмысленными. Ни один язык мира не мог бы им сейчас предоставить достаточно слов, чтобы выразить все, что творилось в их душах. Так простояли они довольно долго, а потом повернулись друг к другу. Ада заговорила первая. Она сняла кольцо и протянула Гакту.

— Я не могу взять его с собой… Я говорила… Прости.

Это кольцо он подарил ей, хотя она и уверяла его, что все равно не возьмет его с собой. Она что-то путано объясняла, но он ничего не мог понять. Он уговорил ее взять подарок хотя бы на время. Он знал, что ей очень нравилось это кольцо (серебряные змеи, сплетенные вместе), и хотел, чтоб она приняла его. У Ады, насколько он мог судить, не было никакой любви к украшениям, свойственной обычно женщинам. Она могла совершенно равнодушно смотреть на камни, стоимость которых превышала доход Гакта за всю карьеру, но при этом какая-нибудь мелочь западала ей в душу так, что она, по ее же словам, убить была готова. Так было и с этим кольцом. А теперь она его вернула. Наверное, у нее были причины… Он ведь даже толком не знал, к кому она возвращается! К сыну — да, к матери — да, но ведь не может же быть так, чтобы вся ее жизнь была сосредоточена только в них двоих. Что-то еще держало ее — он знал это благодаря ее обмолвкам… Гакт испытывал ревность к этому неизвестному «чему-то», что отрывало ее от него и не позволяло ей принимать его подарки.

— К черту! — глухо сказал он и швырнул кольцо в реку.

Ада вскрикнула от неожиданности и схватила его за руку.

— Гаку, — сказала она еле слышно.

Она очень редко называла его по имени, чаще всего обращаясь к нему «милый» и «дорогой». И сорвавшееся с ее губ «Гаку» прозвучало для него, как выстрел. Он вдруг почувствовал, что у него нет сил. «Сцена из дурацкой дорамы, — подумал он, — только попсовой музыки не хватает на фоне…» Ему хотелось кричать. А еще ему хотелось, чтобы она не уезжала. Он сел прямо на асфальт и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержать выступившие слезы. Ада села рядом с ним и обняла его за шею. Уткнулась лицом в его плечо и заплакала. Если бы их сейчас увидел какой-нибудь запоздалый прохожий, он бы принял их за пьяных. Но улица, к счастью, была пуста. Гакт крепче прижал Аду к себе и поцеловал в мокрые от слез губы.

— Послушай, — заговорила она срывающимся голосом. — Я не могу не уехать. Но я тебя прошу… Забудь меня, милый. Забудь, как можно скорее…  
— Ада…  
— Гаку! Ты думаешь, мне легче сейчас? Милый! — Она целовала его мокрые от слез щеки и глаза, гладила по лицу, волосам и плакала. — Ты полюбишь еще… Лучше меня. Правда. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Гаку…

Они еще много говорили потом. Каждый из них почти не слушал другого, говорили они практически одно и то же. На улице становилось светло. Пора было прощаться. Они поцеловались еще раз. Постояли, обнявшись. Поцеловались снова. Ада, заплаканная, какая-то вдруг похудевшая, провела ладонью по его лицу, вытирая его слезы.

А потом она пошла к дому, и он долго смотрел ей вслед. Скоро она скрылась в утреннем тумане, и даже стука ее каблуков уже не было слышно. Солнце поднималось над Токио.


End file.
